


Two Years

by blurrdreams



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform, alot of softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrdreams/pseuds/blurrdreams
Summary: Cyrus Goodman knew exactly how he felt towards TJ Kippen.He was completely and utterly in love with his best friend.





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this written for a while and was hesitant to post it but i'm bored and this hiatus is killing everyone so here's something that took me like an hour to write and it really ain't that good but enjoy? This is my first time posting on here so here goes nothing lmao If you guys have any REQUESTS or feedback, catch me on tumblr @ cjkippen :)

Cyrus knew exactly what he felt for TJ Kippen. He knew the way his heart would thump violently inside his chest when his best friend was near him was nowhere near platonic. He knew the slight glances he threw at the other boy when he wasn't looking were not subtle. He knew that after every handshake or hug, he would linger a little longer than usual. He knew that all of these small things that would make his palms sweat, his heart race a little faster, make his stomach go insane when he was near a 10ft radius of TJ Kippen only meant one thing. He, himself, Cyrus Goodman was completely and utterly in love with TJ.   
If there was one thing that Cyrus always questioned and never really understood was why TJ would want to be friends with him? Throughout their middle school years, their bond had grown extremely strong. They had definitely had their share of ups and downs and disagreements but nothing that they both didn’t overcome. Costume Day, being the day that really put their bond to the test, if Cyrus was being completely honest, he didn’t think they would ever overcome such a disaster, but thankfully things had cleared up. TJ had cleared things up and explained he truly wasn’t ready to talk about the overwhelming feelings he was feeling in that moment, of course Cyrus had understood and not pushed it even though he had been pretty bummed about the whole incident. He made sure to reassure TJ that whatever had happened between Kira and him, there was absolutely no reason to beat himself up for it, everything would be okay. It must of been a big enough relief for TJ to hear those words coming from him, things were still a little tense and hesitant for the first few days but things quickly went back to normal after the first week or so.  
At the end of their eighth grade year, Cyrus decided that it was the right time to tell TJ that he was gay, he knew he would not look at him any differently, except maybe for the small fact that Cyrus could not control the deep amount of feelings that he had developed for TJ, but of course he did not need to know that. Cyrus expected nothing less when he dropped the bomb on TJ while they were on their they way to Adrenaline City one evening. TJ’s features had made his heart race at an unhealthy level and he was pretty sure he had flushed a light shade of red.  
“Yeah?” TJ’s eyes had a light sparkle that was unexplainable.  
“Yeah...that’s okay right? Nothing changes between us right?” he couldn’t stop himself for slightly rambling and worrying of anything that could go wrong.  
“Cyrus, trust me. That’s more than okay.” shooting him one of those bright smiles that made his   
eyes disappear and his perfect white teeth come into view.  
“Okay.” Nothing could match both of their smiles as both boys walked together, bumping their shoulders ever so slightly, hands slightly grazing against one another, neither seemed to mind the lack of personal space.  
Sophomore year of highschool rolled around, both TJ and Cyrus were an oblivious mess as both Buffy and Andi liked to call them. They had witnessed both boys dance around each other for exactly two years now. There was no denying they both had feelings for one another. They were both very aware of the feelings that Cyrus had for TJ since eighth grade and you had to be evidently blind to not see that TJ obviously felt the same way. Buffy had brought it up to Cyrus countless times but Cyrus refused to get his hopes, she had giving him an excruciating list of all the not so subtle hints that TJ had been dropping for the past 2 years but Cyrus could not bring himself to believe that TJ Kippen himself, could ever see him that way. Sure, he had stayed up more than enough nights than he could count simply thinking of the possibility that TJ could also be gay, and could maybe feel the same way, going over what Buffy had drilled into his head.  
“Cyrus are you seriously that dense? Do you not see the way he looks at you? He gets a real damn sparkle in his eye. Like you’re the only one in the room even though the room could be filled with hundreds of people.”  
“Do you not see the way he always seems to be touching you? He literally always has his arm around you, you both clearly have no sense of personal space, christ.”  
“Or that one time, one of his basketball buddies insulted you and he went off on the guy, almost swinging at him ready to punch the living daylights out of him, like c’mon Cy!!”  
He knew that if TJ was gay, he would come out to him? Right? But that didn’t mean that anything could ever happen between them. If there was one thing he knew for sure, is that he didn't want to ruin their friendship over his feelings. Their friendship was one of the biggest things they both valued deeply and he wouldn't dare risk it.  
But as the days passed and maybe for once Cyrus started to pay more attention to the way both boys acted around each other, he surely but slowly started to see what his friends had been telling him all along, Anyone who would see them, would assume they were a couple. Both TJ and Cyrus had heard slight rumors at some point through the year that they were dating but they paid no attention to them, they knew where their friendship stood and paid no mind to what was said. It was becoming a little harder for Cyrus to push his feelings to the side, being more aware came along with being a blushing, smiling mess when it came to TJ giving him the slightest attention, or when he would ask him to hang out, or ask him if he could help him understand the lesson in their math class. Cyrus had been able to have self control for the past 2 years but for some reason now, being aware of both of their actions, his heart would speed up too quickly for his liking when being around TJ.   
Of course TJ had begun to notice the slight change in Cyrus, noticing the way his cheeks would turn a light pink when he would come close to him, the shy smile that crossed his lips when he said something that amused him, the way his dark brown eyes would steal quick glances when he thought he wasn’t looking, or the way his breath will catch in his throat when TJ casually put his arm around him out of habit. It was the little things, and the not so subtle sparkle in both boys eyes when they stared at each other that made Cyrus snap. He had to tell TJ that he was in love with him, that he has been head over heels with him since eighth grade. He was terrified of the only outcome that he has been fearing since they met. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, but hidings his feelings has seemed to be getting harder and harder everyday.  
Being a nervous wreck was not an uncommon feeling for Cyrus, but as he waited for TJ on his front porch, he felt like he was going to pass out. His palms were starting to get slightly sweaty as he kept rubbing them against his faded black jeans, his leg kept bouncing as he chewed on his bottom lip. They originally had plans to go bowling with Buffy, Marty and Andi but Cyrus had asked TJ to make a quick stop by his house before they headed out. This could go very very right or very very wrong. His thoughts had consumed him entirely that he didn’t realize that TJ had arrived and sat down next to him, knees touching as he spoke.  
“Hey! You okay?” his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion and worry as his eyes focused on the bouncing of Cyrus’s leg.  
“Oh..uh-hey! Yeah, i just- can we talk for uh sec?” here goes nothing.  
“Of course, what’s up?”  
“So um, I really don’t know how to say this...” A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he fidgeted with the watch on his wrist.   
“You know you can tell me anything.” That smile, that goddamn smile. Cyrus was sure he had lost all train of thought and without thinking blurted it out.  
“I really like you.” The look on TJ’s face read shock, his eyes had widen completely and his lips parted slightly as he took in what he had just heard. Cyrus immediately looked at anything but TJ and began doing what he does best, rambling.  
“Um, yes. Like, like you like you as more than uh a friend...and I - um completely understand if you..um don’t feel the same way? But like um, i’ve liked you since eighth grade and lately it has been uh- pretty hard to keep my feelings under control and it was only fair that I told you how I feel, and I understand if…the feelings aren’t mutual but i don’t know, I just...really like you and I-” words were coming out of him like vomit, at some point he wasn’t sure what he was saying, the only thing that was running through his mind was ‘I screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up.’ TJ’s silence wasn’t helping at all either. Cyrus nervously laughed as he felt the tips of his ears burn, he was sure they were bright red. They felt like they were on fire.  
“Cy, I-”  
“You really don’t have to say anything, all I ask for is that this doesn’t change anything between us?” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I just thought that maybe you could feel the same way? I don’t know, it’s pretty dumb to think that but i don’t know…”  
“No!Cy! I- I really really really like you too.” he felt a warm hand slip into his as he gave him a reassuring squeeze. Cyrus finally dared and looked up at the boy beside him. His green eyes were bright just like his smile and his cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink.   
“Wait - you, do?”  
“Of course I do Cyrus, god, i’ve been crushing on you so hard since eighth grade. I um, I never really formly came out after the whole Kira thing, but I - uh. I’m gay too.” Cyrus blinked a few times as the words started to process.   
“I uh, kind of had my suspicions, But i never wanted to assume anything, until Buffy started getting in my head that you might like me and uh, yeah? I assumed you would tell me whenever you were ready.” TJ smirked slightly and shook his head,  
“I didn't think I needed to say anything? I thought it’s been pretty obvious since middle school? I just never really came out because, I was so scared of what people’s reactions might be and what they would have to say but now, now I don’t really care because I know I have the greatest friends in the world and what matters the most is the support that I get from those closest to me, not from other people. Especially the support that comes from you. I like you so much Cyrus. You have no idea.” Cyrus could feel his cheekbones hurting, the smile on his face could light up a dim room. His eyelashes brushed his cheeks lightly as he looked down and than back up at TJ. TJ’s smile mirrored his own. Time had slowed down as they both stared into each other's eyes, both subconsciously inching closer. TJs eyes rapidly flicking back and forth between Cyrus’s lips and dark brown eyes. Cyrus not hesitating for one second, grabbed TJ’s shirt slightly and brought their lips together.   
TJ wasn't one to believe the saying of feeling fireworks go off and warmness when you kiss someone, but as their lips molded together, he knew exactly what they were talking about. This moment felt perfect, no words could describe how fast his heart was beating, Cyrus’s hand laid on his neck as he pulled him closer. He laughed lightly as both boys pulled apart, reaching for air.   
“I have been wanting to do that for so damn long.” Their noses brushed lightly against each other as Cyrus laughed lightly.  
“You have no idea.”


End file.
